Our New Life
by HappyEndingsArentReal
Summary: Soul And Maka have been together for a while, they have they're wedding coming up but they also have some big news. They're relationship will have it's ups and downs, especially when the meet a certain person, Sequel to My Princess.
1. Beginning

**Maka's POV**

I always thought that weddings were simple. They always seemed to be perfect and beautiful. The bride was gorgeous, the groom was handsome and everything went well.

But in real life, it's nerve-wrecking! Soul and I have been together for about 2 years now. I'm 21 years old while Soul is 22. After we healed up we decided to wait a little longer to see what would happen with our relationship.

Everything went okay, but we always had our ups and downs. Anyways we decided to marry next month. Everything was going good until all of this planning! It's driving me crazy! Especially when your the princess.

Today I was at home though, I didn't look at the dresses here because Soul and I had a big surprise for my papa. I hope he can take the news pretty well though.

Instead of looking at dresses here, I was looking online for a dress that caught my eye but sadly, none of them did.

I huffed and then felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Soul smiling at me. "Can't pick one?" he asked.

I nodded "I never knew that it would be this hard" I admitted, Soul chuckled. "Did you really expect it to be that simple?" Soul said while I thought for a bit and then nodded.

"In the movies, they always seemed to make it look pretty easy" I said, Soul shook his head. "This isn't the movie though, now isn't Maka?" he said while I nodded and then gave a big sigh.

"So when are we telling papa?" I asked, Soul thought for a bit. "We could tell him today or tomorrow" he started "Which one?"

I smiled at him and then got up "How about today? After all, the sooner we tell him, the better" I replied while grabbing his hand.

"But first let's have a date" I started "We haven't had one for a while and since we're gonna tell him today then we might as well enjoy our lives now before he kills us" I joked and Soul smiled.

"Okay, but I get to choose where" he said while walking to the door. I pouted though "How come you always get to pick where we go?" I said, I didn't mind it that much but did he really have to choose everywhere we go?

I made a puppy dog-face at him "Please, just this once" I said and he shook his head. "You showed me to a bookstore once, that was what you call fun?" he asked while I nodded.

"It's not boring if you enjoy it" I stated but Soul just rolled his eyes. "Whatever"

This time I rolled my eyes at him, he can be such a downer. Anyways I walked to the limo until I felt Soul tug my hand back. I turned my head to look back at him "What?" I asked but he kept pulling me towards him.

"We're not gonna ride this for today" he stated "We're gonna walk today"

I groaned loudly and Soul eyed me "It's not like your gonna be sweating, so get over it and let's go to the damn restaurant" he said plainly while leading me where to go.

"If we do then can you stop being an ass?" I asked angrily while he huffed. "Stop acting like your not a bitch" he replied.

"Hey!"

* * *

"Reservations for Soul Evans" Soul said to the hostess at the counter, the man looked at his list and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry but we don't have that name here, sir" he replied while Soul rolled his eyes.

"Tsk, sir look at me and tell me something" Soul started "Do I look familiar?"

The man's eyes went wide after that and started bowing down to us. "I apologize, sir, I didn't know sir, so please go sit wherever you'd like and order what ever you want" he said, Soul smirked and then walked in with me following behind until..

"Where are you going?" the hostess said referring to me. "I'm with him" I stated while the man shook his head. "Please wear something else then, we have clothes over there" the hostess said pointing to the left side of the room where there were some dresses and tuxes.

I looked back at the man and raised a brow "Why do I have to change?" I said while the hostess shook his head. "We can't have you wearing _that_"

I groaned after that and walked over there, Soul noticed I wasn't coming so he came back. "What happened?" he asked. Meanwhile I was looking at the dresses. "Blue-no, Black-no, Purple-no, Green-where are you.." I mumbled while checking out the dresses the restaurant had.

"Maka, why are you looking at dresses and not coming? You don't have to change" Soul said while I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him.

"Actually I do" I replied "They said it's because I can't wear this" I referred to my clothes now and looked down.

I was wearing my favorite outfit, a white long sleeve shirt with a yellow vest over it. I had my red plaid skirt and lastly I had my black and white converse.

"Well I guess they're right, I mean, your clothes isn't formal" Soul said "Even I wore a tux" Soul was wearing a black tux with black dress shoes on.

I sighed "They don't have any green dresses" I said sadly, I looked down on the floor "I can't get in"

"You can and you will, Maka" Soul started,

"I'm picking one for you"

* * *

Soul and I were sitting at the farthest table away from everybody else, Soul was complaining saying that, it's so stupid that I can't show everybody that pretty dress.

Soul picked out a pale-pink dress. The ruched back, fitted top with lace and crinkled chiffon insets, full, lace skirt, and illusion neckline. **(A/N: I'm not that good at describing clothes so PM me if you want to know what looks like in real life)**

Of course I still had my black converse on though. We sat there quietly until I spoke up.

"I hate you" I said, that made Soul put his menu down.

"Bitchy" he replied, tempting me.

"Spoiled" I mentioned while glaring.

"Gold-digger"

"Ungrateful"

"Poor" Soul said while smirking, I gasped.

"Selfish" I replied while throwing the menu at him.

"Violent" he replied, throwing his menu at me.

"Stupid!" I yelled, I got the salt and threw it at him.

"Idiot!" he yelled while throwing the pepper.

"Get out!" the owner said. Soul and I looked back and saw the owner, in front of our table.

"Are you two getting married or something? Do you hate each other? Anyways, keep the dress because now it is all messed up! Now get out of my restaurant!" he yelled at us while Soul and I scurried off.

We were speed walking away and left. When we were out of the restaurant, I glared.

"Worst date ever" I replied, Soul stuck his tongue out at me. "Doesn't matter" he said.

"Let's just go home and change and then go tell your old man"

* * *

Soul and I walked home, quietly though. I sighed and then took his hand. Soul was probably surprised because I felt him jump.

"Don't you hate me?" he said while I gave out a big sigh again and stopped walking. "Not exactly" I replied "You can be an idiot and such but I don't mind"

Soul looked at me then and smiled "You're violent but I don't mind" he said while smirking. I smiled and was gonna give him a kiss on the cheek but instead on the lips.

I was startled and pulled back. I looked at Soul wide-eyed "Asshole" I mumbled while Soul smirked at me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"But you don't mind" he said while I shrugged. "Sometimes"

**5 Minutes Later..**

Since we didn't have such a big city, it only took us about 5 minutes to get here. We walked in front of the palace and smiled.

"Good to be home" I said while closing my eyes, smelling the fresh air. Soul shrugged "Not for long" he mentioned while I rolled my eyes.

"Lets just change and go" I replied, heading inside the palace. I went to the bathroom to take a shower until...

"Are you taking a shower?" Soul yelled while I nodded. "Yes" I yelled back. "Let's take one together then!" he replied, my eyes went wide.

"No thanks!" I yelled back. "Seriously, I didn't even sleep with you yet and we can't take one little shower?" he said while I gave out a giggle.

"Not until I'm married!" I yelled.

"Fine, besides, you probably don't have alot to see anyways" Soul said while walking away, I knew he was because I heard his shoes click everytime he walked.

When I stopped hearing it, I furrowed my eyebrows, crossed my arms and glared at the door.

"Jerk"


	2. Walk

**Soul's POV**

After I left Maka I went upstairs to go to our second bathroom.

I went up the steps while looking down and then walked to the bathroom.

The walls were light blue, the floor was tiled and dark blue. There was a mirror above the sink.

I went inside and then locked the door. After that I removed my clothes and took a shower.

While taking one I was thinking.

_Will he murder me when we tell him?_

_**Should**__ we tell him?_

_Of course we're telling him or then he'd hate me!_

_But it already seems like he hates me.._

I shook my head and put my hand against the wall. I looked down perplexed while pulling my hair back.

"Guess we'll find out later" I said. I was in the shower for at least ten minutes.

When I was done I turned the handle off and then got two towels. One was for my waist and the other for my hair.

Then I unlocked the door with one hand, I used the other by ruffling my hair with the the towel.

I walked out and went into my room that was next door. Supposedly I was supposed to wear what I wanted but Maka laid some formal clothes for me.

I chuckled, she laid the clothes that I first wore when I met her.

A dark gray tuxedo with white vertical lines. It had a dark-red dress shirt under it with a black tie. Lastly but not least she got my black dress shoes.

"Well she has a good memory" I mumbled.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I was downstairs waiting for Soul.

_I hope he wears what I laid out for him, _I thought while turning my head left and right.

"Where is he?" I mumbled under my breath.

The reason why I laid out clothes for Soul was because we were gonna meet my papa today. Soul had to make a good impression.

So I got out the clothes that he wore when we first met.

Luckily I remembered.

While I was wearing a light-pink dress that was crafted in lace, featuring exquisite flowers detail to the pink lace main, it had a round neckline, long sleeves with double-layered flouncing cuffs and exquisite mini skirt with lacy detail and high quality lining. **(A/N: Used that from the website)**

I wore matching high heels but with a flower on them, good thing was that I could walk in them.

My hair was down and dry because I used a blow-dryer. I was wearing a light pink head band on but still had my bangs in the front.

I waited for Soul and guess what?

It took him ten damn minutes..

* * *

Soul and I were now outside walking to my house, well not exactly..

I was crossing my arms with my eye brows furrowed. I was glaring ahead while speed-walking but was also stomping my feet a little to show Soul that I was mad.

"Why are you mad?" Soul spoke up but I wasn't gonna answer him, he should already know the answer to that.

Soul huffed "I wasn't that late you know? Only took me about ten minutes" he stated.

I stopped walking and turned to face him. "What really shocks me is that I changed under ten minutes" I stated while glaring at him. I removed my arms then.

"And we're late" I stated. Soul's eyes went wide after that.

"You didn't tell me when we had to be there!" Soul said angrily while I looked the other way and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter now anyways, let's just go or then he'll hate you" I said. I took Soul's hand and walked fast.

"You're going slow" Soul whined while I huffed angrily.

"I can't run in these" I stated looking down towards my shoes.

Then, out of nowhere, Soul picked me up bridal-style.

I shrieked "What are you doing!?" I exclaimed with my eyes wide.

Soul noticed and then laughed "Carrying you" he replied.

I rolled my eyes, then I realized that I was wearing a dress.

After that I quickly smoothed my dress down "Soul! I'm wearing a dress!" I said.

"Pfft, is that my problem that you were rushing?" he said.

While I was literally fuming after that.

"Why are you such an ass!" I yelled.

"Why are you such a bitch?" he questioned.

I raised a brow while glaring.

"I can't believe that I'm gonna marry an idiot" I said sadly, I was looking down at the ground too.

Soul overhead me because then he spoke up.

"Because we love each, simple as that right?" Soul said.

I quickly looked at him after that but noticed that he wasn't looking at me. I sighed after that and smiled.

"But what I'm afraid of is, that I'll be twice an idiot as you" I joked.

Soul stopped and then looked at me,

"You're already one" he said jokingly. My eyes went wide after that and I started pounding on his chest.

But even when I did that he didn't put me down, he carried me all the way.


	3. Telling Him

**Maka's POV**

Soul and I were now at my papa's house, standing towards the front door.

Except we didn't knock because we were nervous. Soul and I really didn't want to tell him but he's the only person here that's related to me, I had no choice.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Soul probably noticed my behavior because then he took my hand and intertwined fingers.

This time I opened my eyes, turned my head towards Soul and raised a brow.

Soul saw my gaze and smiled "You seemed to be nervous, you were literally shaking" he stated while smirking.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a small smile "Are you ready Soul?" I asked.

He gave out a chuckle and nodded "Why wouldn't I be?" he replied while smirking.

I shrugged "Because papa won't be too happy about this" I said.

Soul shrugged this time and leaned down to kiss my cheek, I giggled.

"Don't worry about this princess, I've got it under-control"

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Papa yelled angrily towards Soul. He was not happy by the news at all.

While Soul, didn't have it "under-control" as he said he would.

"I'm sorry sir, but Maka and I really want to" Soul started "Besides, it's been her dream for quite a bit, I'm pretty sure I can make it happen" Soul said with a chuckle.

Is he serious!? "I'm pretty sure I can make it happen?!" Is he stupid or something!? Does he really think that we're that poor!?

"Oh, so you think that you can make it happen, just because you're rich?" Papa started "Don't insult the us! I don't like you at all!" he said and then he turned to me with a smile.

"Come home Maka, I'm sorry that I ever let you meet him! I guess I was wrong about princes! I didn't think that you guys hit it off that much!" he said.

I frowned and then shook my head "Sorry papa but I love Soul, I really want to be with him, why can't you understand?" I said sadly.

Soul then put his arm around my shoulder "Sorry old man but Maka and I are going to California, tomorrow night" Soul said and then removed his arm.

He got up and stretched his arms, I got up as well then and smiled sadly at papa.

"I'm sorry papa, but I'm going no matter what, you know how I've always wanted to go" I said.

But papa was literally tearing up at that moment.

"Just remember Maka" Papa said sadly towards me and then turned his head towards Soul.

"DON'T GET PREGNANT!" he yelled while pointing towards Soul.

Soul rolled his eyes and took my hand. He dragged me out but before he did I yelled back to papa,

"Love you!"

**Sorry it was short! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Packing

**Maka's POV**

Soul and I were now walking back home while holding hands.

Even though we were older and more mature, I always blushed when we did that.

"You must really like me if you always smile like an idiot when we're together" Soul said with a chuckle.

Instantly I felt my cheeks heat up even more! "I'm not smiling" I stated trying to put a serious face on but couldn't.

I just couldn't believe that this is actually happening.

"Anyways, we're leaving tomorrow, bring everything you need and want, oh!" Soul stopped and let go of my hand. He turned and faced me.

"Don't bring a whole library with you, we're going to LA, for some _reasons_ so make sure not to read that much" Soul said and pointed a finger at me.

I made an O with my mouth "Why are you nagging so much? Usually I do!" I stated angrily.

Soul glared at me while I did too "Because this is a _vacation,_ your first one too, I want you to stop reading for these two weeks, promise me?" Soul said. He soften his eyes and took out his pinkie out for me.

I chuckled a bit and smiled "Promise me you won't check out other girls and I'll promise you I won't read that much" I said with my pinkie out.

Soul then smirked "Uh..yeah...I don't know about that" he said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"SOUL!" I yelled playfully. I punched his arm while laughing a bit.

He chuckled and then rubbed his arm "What? It's not my fault I'm so good-looking" he said playfully with a smirk.

Then he leaned towards me, that made me silent.

"But I picked you, the one and only" he whispered.

I felt goosebumps on my arms and managed a nod.

He chuckled a bit and then bopped my nose.

"Now that we made our promise to each other, let's go home"

* * *

**5 Minutes Later, Home  
**

I was in my room getting everything I need, my luggage was on my bed, opened and ready to be full.

I smiled at that and sighed happily "What I need now is..."

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Soul yelled worriedly. He was not happy when I showed him what I needed.

I looked at him innocently and shrugged "What? It's just 10 books" I stated.

Soul sighed while putting a hand through his hair.

"First of all, they're _10 _books, that's alot. Second of all, they're _NOVELS! _How much can you read?! Third of all, they're taking alot of space! Why take books when you can wear a bikini!" Soul said.

I rolled my eyes at that comment "Well they're ten books, not like one hundred. Also, I can read alot, if you haven't noticed. I've read a novel in two days, seriously Soul, what's the big deal? And lastly, so what if they take so much space? Isn't that the point? And I am NOT gonna wear a bikini, I'm not that flat-chested like I used to be but I have nothing to show." I said while crossing my arms "I'm only a B-cup" I added angrily.

Soul smirked after I said that and crossed his arms as well.

"Actually your a C-cup, you've grown a long way" he said while smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes again because he was being such an ass.

"Why should I wear a bikini?" I asked half-annoyed.

After I said that, Soul's eyes went wide.

"Do you really not know?" he asked wide-eyed.

I thought for a bit, then I tilted my head and shook my head "I have no idea what your talking about" I stated.

Soul sighed after I said that. "In California, there's beaches, why would I make you bring a bikini if there's no beach, besides, we can't do it unless we're married" he stated.

I made an O with my mouth and nodded "Well then, maybe just one?" I said unsure. I had a brow raised and a hand on my cheek, I didn't know if I should or shouldn't..

"Oh hell no! You're not bringing one!" Soul yelled. Then he went out of the room for a bit, I waited curiously for him and then he came back with a clothes rack.

"I bought _TEN _bikinis for you! You should at least wear eight!" he stated while gesturing to the rack.

I huffed after he said that and crossed my arms, I raised a brow at him.

"Why should I?" I asked annoyed.

Soul huffed as well and went up to me.

Then out of nowhere, he kissed me!

Of course, I kissed him back but then he pulled back.

"Wear them please" he said sadly, pleading me with his eyes.

I sighed after that, I turned my head the other way.

"Fine" I started.

"YES!" Soul yelled happily.

"But only five! And, I'm only doing it because you had puppy eyes!" I stated angrily, I was looking up at the ceiling.

Soul smirked and then sneaked up on me from behind. He put his arms around my waist.

"Whatever you say, Princess"


	5. How Could You Forget?

**Maka's POV**

"OH HELL NO! I AM NOT GETTING ON THAT BOAT!" I yelled angrily at Soul. Apparently, he forgot to book our flight so instead, he's making us go on a boat.

"Why not Maka? It's not like it's gonna kill you or anything!" Soul shouted as he was trying to pick me up off the ground.

I growled under my breath and shook my head "Have you not read the Titanic? Oh wait no, let me rephrase that. Have you not _SEEN _the Titanic?" I said.

Soul stopped and then crouched down near me "What is that supposed to mean?" he said angrily.

I shrugged "I'm saying that all you do is watch TV, eat, sleep, nag me and play video games! What type of prince are you if you don't move your lazy ass around sometimes!" I shouted back.

Soul growled at me and stood up. He crossed his arms and glared at me "Do you think it's that simple? Anyways, we have to go now Maka or then we'll have to go next week!" he stated.

But of course, me being stubborn, refused to.

"I can wait for next week!" I replied quickly.

The good thing is that Soul knows me really well and knows that I will not get on at all. That was another reason why I loved him so much.

* * *

"I hate you!" I said angrily while crossing my arms. I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at the ocean, I pouted as well.

Soul just laughed and put his arm around me "You should be thanking me!" he stated.

But I didn't care, I was pissed off every minute.

"I thought you knew me well enough to know that I didn't want to get on! Seems like you don't know me that much!" I replied angrily.

Soul just shrugged and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I removed my arms and started wiping my cheek fast.

"Don't kiss me!" I said.

But of course, Soul just laughed.

I pouted then and looked down "At least we're still going but Soul" I started.

"Hmph?" he replied.

"How long is this trip?" I asked worriedly.

Soul stayed silent for a bit until he spoke up.

"Maybe for about four-to-five days?" he said unsure.

This time I looked up at him "Great" I said full of sarcasm.

Soul sighed "Promise me you won't be sulking the whole time" he said firmly.

I frowned and shrugged "No promises intended" I replied.

Soul chuckled while I gave out a little smile.

"Well then I guess I'll have to check out some of the girls" he said playfully.

My eyes went wide "I swear Soul if you do-" Soul cut me off though.

Soul kissed me, while I didn't hesitate to kiss back.

He had his hands on my waist while I had my arms around his neck.

Once we parted we panted for a bit until he spoke up.

"There's no need to worry about that princess" Soul then ruffled my hair, smirking.

"You're the only one I love"


	6. Five Freakin Days

**Maka's POV**

Soul has been getting on my nerves for the past four-to-five-days. Do you know what he did!? Well, I'll tell you.

**Monday Night, 8:54Pm**

I was just sitting down, on my bed, in our room. Well actually I was reading a book.

It was all calm and peaceful, just the way I liked it.

Until Soul came in.

"Hey Maka! I was looking for ya evrywhere!" Soul said as he leaned on the wall.

I closed my book and my eyes as well. I was a bit angry because I knew Soul had been drinking.

So I got up and went up to Soul. I put his arm around my shoulder and walked towards his bed.

We went slow because he'd probably fall. If Soul fell, then I'd fall. After all, he is bigger than me.

"Maka~" he sang. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You so beutiful!" he mumbled as his eyes sparkled.

I smiled a bit but then shook my head.

"Thanks" I muttered.

Then, when we were finally there, I laid him down. Then I went to the door.

"Maka! Don't leave...me" he said as he was about to get up.

So I quickly shut the door and speed-walked towards him.

"No no no Soul! I wasn't leaving, I was just closing the door" I said as I put my hands up in defense.

Soul smiled and then motioned his hand.

"Come here" he said happily.

I raised a brow but obligated. I only did because he'd probably get up again.

"What do you want Soul" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

Soul had his eyes closed but reached his hand out.

I sighed but took it.

Big mistake.

After I took his hand, he pulled me towards him.

I flew into him and once he pulled me towards him, he kept me there.

"You smell so good, Maka" he said as he pulled me closer.

I huffed and tried to loosen his grip.

"Well you smell like alcohol" I muttered under my breath.

I gave up two minutes later because I realized that everytime I kept trying to escape, he would grip me a bit tighter.

Eventually, we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Tuesday, Morning**

I woke up around eight in the morning.

I yawned as I rubbed my eye.

Then I got up.

After I did, I realized something was terribly wrong.

"Where's Soul?" I muttered as I ruffled my hair. I looked around and saw no sign of him.

I sighed as I frowned.

"Oh well. Guess I'll go eat breakfast by myself"

**8 Minutes Later, Dining Hall**

_I hate this ship! I mean, I don't normally complain but I really didn't like ships, I always got seasick. _

As I sat down in my seat, I felt a bit queasy.

"Don't worry Maka, you'll be alright" I said, trying to calm myself down.

I took a deep breath and then smiled.

"All better"

"Um ma"am?" a waiter asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Would you like to order?" he asked.

I nodded as I smiled.

"May I please have some scrambled eggs, bacon and some orange juice please?" I asked sweetly.

He turned a bit pink and nodded.

I smiled to myself, daydreaming until my stomach growled.

Don't know if that was because I was hungry or because I didn't feel so good.

Either way, I didn't have time to think because the waiter came back.

"Here you go ma'am" he said as he placed a basket full of red, white and pink roses.

I raised a brow as I tilted my head.

"What's this?" I asked as I kept staring towards the present.

The waiter blushed a bit as he smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to give this to you because your such a pretty young women that I thought it would be nice if I gave you this" he said.

This time I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

I was about to speak up until somebody did.

"Sorry dude, she's taken" Soul said.

I looked up and saw him. I rolled my eyes at Soul but then looked back at the waiter.

"He's right about that but still, thank you for that. It was really sweet. If I wasn't taken then I would've loved to have a date" I said sweetly.

The waiter was blushing instantly after I said that.

He nodded "Well I'm glad you liked it cutie" he winked at the last part. I giggled a bit.

Meanwhile Soul was pissed off.

"Cutie? What kind of f*ckin nickname is that? And the wink? Didn't you hear her? She said she's taken dude! Taken by me! Get your ass away from us or I'll beat the shit out of you!" Soul threatened as he gave the waiter a death glare.

The water scurried off after Soul said that.

He smirked and chuckled out of victory. Then he sat down next to me.

"I don't like that dude" he started. I rolled my eyes and then crossed my arms.

"You didn't have to be that mean Soul. He just thought I was cute, that's all"

"That's all?" Soul said with wide eyes "He was practically looking at you like you were some type of meat! You probably didn't notice but his pants were a bit we-"

"Okay, Soul, stop talking. I already feel queasy, don't make me feel even more sick!"

* * *

**Wednesday, Dawn  
**

Soul and I were outside of the ship. Well, actually I came out for having to puke. Soul came out worried, he helped me keep my hair up.

"I hate you so much Soul" I mumbled.

Soul chuckled. "Thanks for making me feel so loved" he joked.

I rolled my eyes but then cracked a smile.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" I said as I admired the colors in the sky.

Soul shrugged.

"It isn't as pretty as somebody who's right here" he stated.

This time I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Soul" I said as I gave him a wide smile.

"For what?" he asked confused.

I giggled a little bit and then hugged his waist.

"For saying that I'm beautiful" I stated.

Soul laughed then after I said that.

"BWHAHA! That's too funny!" he said as he rubbed his eye.

I pulled away from our hug and raised a brow.

"Then who's more beautiful than me?" I asked.

Soul smirked and then stood up proudly.

"Obviously me. I mean, look at me, who could not like me?" he said as he started to admire himself

Angered, I crossed my arms and turned my back towards him while muttering.

"Me"

* * *

**Thursday, Afternoon  
**

I was packing my clothes into my luggage. I really wanted to leave.

Meanwhile Soul was on his bed, taking pictures.

"Hey Maka" he said.

"Hmm?" I said as I looked at him.

"Look at this" Soul got up and then showed me his phone.

He had pictures of himself.

The first one was a sexy face. Next was duck lips. Then he showed me another one with his tongue sticking out. Lastly he showed me one where he grinned towards the camera with his face turned a bit.

I rolled my eyes but chuckled a bit. Then I started packing again.

But what I didn't notice is that he took a picture of me.

Once I heard it, my eyes went wide.

"Let me see that picture" I said.

Soul smirked and then showed me.

I had my eyes widened, my mouth open, my nose fuming and my eyebrows furrowed.

Basically I looked terrible.

"DELETE THAT SOUL!" I yelled as I tried to remove the phone from him.

But since he was tall he put his arm up,

"I'm pretty good. I really don't want to delete that picture anyways. Besides, I'm making it my new screen saver" he said and then laughed.

"I'll be laughing my ass off every time I see it!"

Literally that day, I was embarrassed to death.

**Friday, Last Day, Nighttime**

"Well it's about damn time!" I exclaimed as I saw land.

I was excited that we were heading towards California.

Also because Soul told me he had some friends back there.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

I nodded my head as I smiled.

"It'll be alot of fun!" I said.

Soul nodded this time and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"We'll get married there too. Then we'll go to San Frisisco and have our honeymoon, agree?" he asked while he took his arm out as we stopped the ship.

I took his arm and smiled.

"Agree"


	7. Meeting Half Of The Gang

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't been updating! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"So where are we going?" I asked. Meanwhile, Soul was on the phone talking to, his "friends"

"It's where? Oh, okay. No problem, we'll get there...later" Soul hung up and then took a big breath. "Well Maka, we have some walking to do if we want to get to their house already" he said.

I nodded but then frowned.

"Don't tell me we have to walk for so long, with our luggage as well" I warned.

Soul chuckled "Sorry princess. We will have to"

**10 Minutes Later**

"I..hate...you" I said angrily. Technically, it was only a five-minute walk but Soul got confused with the directions!

Soul smirked, "It's not my fault that the cool guy got us lost. It's the princesses fault she's so, loud" he stated.

My eyes went wide after he said that. "Soul, I swear I'll-"

But I got cut off. By the door opening.

The door opened and it showed a girl with dark blonde-hair, hair with dark blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, long jeans and with two silver bracelets on each wrist. Also, she had on cowboy hats and black high-heel boots.

"Are you the love-birds?" she asked.

Soul and I looked at each other. This was really awkward but we nodded. I had my fist raised up so I put it down quickly.

The girl giggled and then moved out of the way.

"Well then come in"

**Soul's POV**

Maka and I obligated and walked inside the house. It was white two-story house.

"So Liz, where's Kid and Patty?" I asked.

Liz smiled "They're in the living room. But anyways, we need to talk about you guys!" Liz started as she went up to Maka.

"We need to talk about what you did! Before, Soul would be as grumpy as hell when he came over! Now, he's laughing and smiling! Tell me, did you guys even-"

"No Liz. Not yet. She said until marriage" I said as I cut her off.

Meanwhile, Maka's face started turning red.

I smirked as I walked up to Maka and put my arm around her shoulder.

Liz frowned sadly.

"It's still impressing though. You were a jerk before Soul! Now look at you!" she stated. I nodded as I pulled Maka closer to me.

"I know right. I wonder how she did it" I paused "But enough about us. Let's go show Kid and Patty"

* * *

**Liz's POV  
**

Wow. Maka and Soul, that's pretty cute. Kid and Patty will love them! Especially since Maka changed Soul's attitude!

I smiled as I showed them the living room. It wasn't that easy though since our house was pretty big, thank Kid for that.

Once we got there, we saw on the couch Patty who was watching, My Little Pony, while holding her giraffe tightly around her arms.

Meanwhile, Kid was sitting as well but had his hand over his eyes, I guess he might've been tired or something. We don't know, Kid could be really awkward sometimes. Especially since his OCD with symmetry.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully. Patty turned her head to look at me, her eyes sparkled and she started smiling widely.

"Hi sis! Kid and I were wondering where you went!" she said happily.

I smiled and then went up to them. "So what's up with Kid?" I asked. Patty shrugged as she looked at me with her innocent eyes.

"Don't know sis. I just wanted him to watch spongebob but he said no, so instead I put on my little pony" she stated and then paused "Who's behind you sis?"

Then Soul came up next to me with his hand holding Maka's. He smirked at Patty. "Long time no see" he said. Patty's eyes went wide and she quickly hugged Soul by the neck. I could tell she was pretty happy, especially since she thought of him as her super hero.

You see, Patty and I used to be thugs on the street. We weren't proud of it but we had to survive. Patty and I got abandoned so we could only trust ourselves. One day, we robbed Soul though. Well sort of. Soul offered his help as long as we stopped.

Of course we agreed but only because we could see this dude had money. I planned on robbing him tonight. Once we were at his palace, we found out he was a prince. Of course I didn't care but then he told us that he already had his hands full so he planned on taking us to his friend's house, where we could live a middle-class lifestyle.

Patty and I then went on to live with Kid in California. At first we thought he was just a freak but...he's a really great guy. I have to thank Soul for that! If he never met us, who knows what would've happened! But besides that, Soul could be a jerk. When he came over sometimes, he would stay silent, glare and wouldn't even smile.

Now, he smiles and has a warm aura around him. I think Maka did something about that. She seems like a really friendly person, I might be friends her.

"Kid" I started. Kid gave a hum telling me he was listening. I raised a brow as I put my hands on my hips "Aren't you gonna greet the love-birds?" I asked a bit annoyed.

Kid sighed quietly and then slowly got up, he removed his hand away from his face and walked up to Soul and Maka.

Once he did, he looked at Soul first.

"Hello Soul. It's a pleasure seeing you again. Especially since you seem to not be anti-social now" Kid stated.

My jaw dropped after he said that.

"Kid! That's not nice to say-"

"He's right" Soul said as he looked at Kid in the eye. "I was cold and harsh. Now, he is. Let him be, I don't blame him" Soul replied.

With my jaw still dropped I nodded slowly.

"O-Ok" I stuttered "Soul, how about you introduce him to Maka?" I suggested.

Soul nodded and then turned to face Maka who was right next to him.

"Kid. This is Maka Albarn, she's my fiancée, or so I call her, my lucky princess" he joked.

Maka blushed while pulling a strand of hair behind her ear "Whatever" she muttered and then looked at Kid with sparkling eyes.

"Nice to meet you" she said happily. Kid's eyes went wide after that. His mouth was a wide open and he looked like he had no words to say. It even seemed hard to even give her his hand to shake!

"S-same to y-you" Kid stuttered with his eyes still wide.

_Oh damnit, _I thought_. This isn't good._

Now, I don't know if I'm right or not but...it seems that...Kid, seems like he's taken in interest in Maka. That's not good. Especially since she's taken by Soul!

**Kid's POV**

_Maka...Maka Albarn..what a perfect name._

Maka gave me a gentle smile "I hope we'll became friends!" she stated. I nodded slowly as I kept admiring her. What really struck me though was that she had perfectly symmetrical pigtails. They were both even and balanced. Perrrfeect.

"Anyways" Liz said breaking the silence. "You guys should catch up! Patty and I will be with Maka. Besides, I need to know her secret!" she exclaimed.

Soul gave a nod as he let go of Maka's hand. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Maka's face instantly turned red.

"I guess so. Bye princess, make sure you won't spoil any secrets!" Soul joked.

Maka nodded as she touched her cheek.

At that moment, I literally felt like I was gonna die. It felt like I just saw the world unsymmetrical.


End file.
